Curiosidad
by Tobias Chase
Summary: Los humanos eran totalmente curiosos para Madara, sus acciones eran totalmente intrigantes y aunque no convivía con ellos las pocas ocasiones llegaban a ser tan peculiares como escalofriantes que él ni siquiera le gustaba acercarse.


Disclaemer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto: Terror en Latinoamérica, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

 **Curiosidad.**

Los seres humanos eran creaturas totalmente curiosas, meditaba Madara en una de sus salidas nocturnas, viendo como con su acostumbrada melancolía el cielo nocturno notando el cambio que había. Antes era hermoso contemplarlo, admirar la luna y las infinitas estrellas que decoraban el manto nocturno; ahora solo podía observar su triste parodia de esta, estropeada por los gases tóxicos que generaba el humano por algo que llamaban "progreso" sin importarle lo peligroso que eran para el planeta que habitaba desde hace unos siglos- claro, no era viejo, para su especie, estaba en su mejor edad-. A pesar de su curiosidad, él no se juntaba con ellos, no tenía intereses más que acercarse a los poblados cercanos para robar algo para comer, pues últimamente era más difícil comer en el bosque que estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Tampoco debía de preocuparse mucho por los humanos. Antiguamente los humanos tenían leves conocimientos hace siglos- debía aclarar que eran muy pocos, sus leyendas, por ejemplo decían su especie llamado Ciguapa eran en su totalidad femeninos, lo cual no era cierto- y aunque en esos tiempos eran tanto respetados como temidos, en la actualidad solo eran una leyenda que nadie tomaba en serio. Algo que le causaba beneficios, pues eso aprovechaba para tener victimas que tenían tanto la osadía como la estupidez de acercarse por sus territorios.

Cuando la luna estuvo en lo más alto del cielo, Madara decidió que era el momento de partir de su amado bosque para dirigirse a un pequeño poblado que estaba en las orillas de esta por un único propósito: encontrar a su hermano. Izuna era nombre y en dos días no había aparecido; era la primera vez que salía a buscar comida sin su compañía y eso lo inquietaba ¿le había pasado algo malo? Las posibilidades eran muchas y la mayoría eran totalmente terribles; tampoco había podido ir a su búsqueda de inmediato, era peligroso con esos humanos que merodeaban. Dejando en la tierra sus extrañas pisadas llego al pueblo donde estaba su hermano, probablemente. Era de noche y las calles eran solitarias iluminadas apenas por las farolas de las calles; tampoco era muy grande como las ciudades que no estaban muy lejos, con lentitud se acercó, esperando encontrar a Izuna para largarse de ahí.

…

—Tobirama, hermano ¿estás bien?— el hombre albino casi se ahogó con el café que estaba tomando en esos momentos en la comodidad de su hermano. Bueno, lo último no podía estar del todo seguro, él nunca estaba cómodo con su hermano mayor de visita, a pesar de lo reconfortante de la sala y la delicia de la cafeína.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando Hashirama— comento con esa indiferencia tan propia de su persona— estoy como todos los días.

—No, no lo estás— señalo el castaño, había estaba acostumbrado a la actitud huraña de su pequeño hermano. Pero esos últimos días estaba actuando de forma demasiado peculiar, por lo que no dudo un momento en visitarle y asegurarse que las cosas estaban bien.

— ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?— pregunto en forma de defensa frunciendo el ceño— eres un paranoico en todo caso, yo no tengo nada.

—Es que pareces demasiado nervioso, tú siempre eres tan seguro pero ahora— titubeo — tu eres mi hermano, la única familia que me queda, yo no quiero que te suceda algo malo.

Tobirama bufo antes de tomar otro trago. Odiaba el sentimentalismo de Hashirama, le causaba asco ¿Por qué no dejaba de meterse en su vida? Aunque era claro que la mayor tenía razón y estaba actuando de forma extraña. Igualmente, no tenía derecho alguno de meterse en su vida.

—Estoy bien— replico, tomando un respiro, no había caso enojarse por algo tan tonto— no hay nada de qué preocuparse, de hecho ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa? No deberías estar en tu casa tu esposa, está embarazada, debes acompañarla— sacar en la conversación a su cuñada, que ahora que estaba en estado tenía un carácter que volvía loco al más cuerdo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, me saco para comprarle una tarta de fresa, ya sabes sus antojos — empezó a reír por su descuido, Tobirama a veces consideraba que no eran hermanos— espero que realmente estés bien, me voy o seré asesinado.

—No te preocupes— negó poniéndose de pie a la par de su hermano para acompañarlo a la salida— pero debes ser más responsable.

—Lo sé— susurro con un aura deprimente— no pasa nada, nos vemos— se despidió recibiendo un seco adiós por parte de su hermano.

Comenzó a caminar en rumbo a su casa. El ambiente era oscuro y realmente se desanimó por su torpeza ya que era bastante oscuro para encontrar una tienda abierta; Mito lo asesinaría. Aun así debió buscar. Mientras seguía en su búsqueda seguía pensando en su hermano. No estaba seguro del todo que estuviera bien y seguía preocupado, tal vez si insistiera en averiguar que pasaba él…

Un frio recorrió su espalda cuando paso por la calle, había algo extraño en ese lugar, o estaba asustado. Vio por todos lados, las calles estaban fantasmas de forma literal, al menos hasta que vio a una persona de largo cabello negro que pronto se perdió de vista en una de las callejuelas.

—Ey espera— se apresuró para seguirle, pero al llegar aquella calle toda estaba solo, escuchando aparte del viento que parecía aullar, un sonido parecido a una perdiz.

…

Tobirama contaba con una casa amplia para vivir de una persona, pero ahora estaba en el sótano del mismo. Si, su hermano tenía toda la razón de estar preocupado, él estaba actuando de forma extraña a pesar de sus arduos esfuerzos para aparentar que estaba bien, como todos los días. Y la razón del cambio tenía una razón, y estaba encerrado en el sótano, justamente en una jaula.

Izuna estaba hecho un ovillo en la jaula, sintiendo como la vida escapaba de su cuerpo lentamente a medida de que la depresión aumentaba. De sus labios escapaban sus sollozos acompañados de aquellos sonidos de perdiz que eran más débiles conforme pasaba el tiempo.

—Bien, supongo que ya podemos hablar— había sido una tarea ardua atraparla — ahora ¿si decides cooperar?— pregunto recibiendo un pequeño gruñido. Aquel cruel ser no sacaría nada de su ser— eres demasiado terco ¿es que no has entendido que si sigues ahí morirás? Te conviene.

El Ciguapa al escuchar eso volvió a llorar pensando en su error a entrar a esa casa para buscar a su comida para él y su hermano, queriendo ser un orgullo para Madara el cual estaba mal de salud para acompañarlo. Ahora estaba débil, agonizando a menos de aquel humano que pedía algo que ni estando en esa situación aceptaría.

—Eres un inútil— maldijo, no tenía culpa si llegaba a morir.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta trasera de su puerta abrirse, por no decirlo de forma más agresivo; parecía que había roto, después de eso escucho el sonido de unos pasos acercarse al sótano. Tobirama no se inmuto en ningún momento, parecía incluso tranquilo, como si hubiera esperado eso en todo momento.

Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando Madara apareció. Aquella creatura de baja estatura, con los pies invertido y con su larga cabellera negra como único método de cubrir su desnudez. No había necesidad de presionar a Izuna de todos modos, aunque su captura había sido de gran ayuda para tenerlo cerca.

—Pensé que no llegarías— comento el albino viendo la miraba furiosa del mayor — ¿estás preocupado por tu hermano, verdad?— con todo cinismo se acercó a la jaula que tenía retenido a Izuna que se encontraba inconsciente. Ya no tenía fuerzas y Madara estaba seguro de esto, debía de sacarlo de ahí. Se acercó pero fue detenido por Tobirama que le tomo de los cabellos— no puedes abrir esa jaula tan fácil, yo tengo la llave y si me matas aunque las busques no te dará tiempo para salvarlo.

Madara miro a su hermano, notaba que su respiración descendía y eso le asusto. Maldiciendo al humano que le soltó se separó.

—Es doloroso perder a un ser amado ¿verdad? Ver como agoniza lentamente sin que puedas hacer algo al respecto es algo que no se le desea a nadie— comento pateando la jaula— bueno ustedes no, después de todo ustedes hicieron que perdiera a mi familia. Ustedes los mataron solo para alimentarse y aunque en ese entonces solo era un crio y me tomaron como a un loco trastornado, sabía que ustedes existían, solo debía atraparlos.

Ahora entendía todo, pensó el Ciguapa al recordar aquella familia que había asesinado hacia años. No era toda su culpa, el hombre el cual suponía que era el padre de ese humano era alguien cruel que pretendía destrozar su hogar. Que su familia estuviera cerca y tuvieron que matarlos también solo era un daño colateral.

—Bien, ahora yo tendré mi venganza, yo hare que sientes lo que yo sentí— a pesar de su voz no demostraba sentimiento alguno, estaba tanto furiosos como satisfecho al ver como el plan que había maquinado por años al final funcionaba,

Claro, por un momento pensó que funcionara, que aquel fenómeno sufriría lo que había pasado él hacía años. Pero eso no iba a pesar, no cuando le creatura que en ningún momento pensó en negociar se le abalanzo encima de él. A pesar de ser más pequeño logro derribarlo con facilidad y aunque Tobirama trataba de apartarlo no logro hacer nada para apartarlo mucho menos cuando mordió su cuello con fuerza provocándole una hemorragia masiva.

El dolor era terrible, pero eso solo había sido el inicio pues Madara que se había sentado encima de su cuerpo comenzó a despedazar aquel cuerpo, abriéndolo en canal para sacar sus órganos. Su muerte no fue instantánea, sintiéndose en el mismo infierno cuando el Ciguapa extraía sus órganos internos, muriendo antes de que quedara totalmente vacío.

Madara asegurándose que aquella basura estuviera muerta, inspecciono la ropa de su víctima, encontrando las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón; así que aparte le había mentido. No tardó mucho en sacar a su hermano que tras una hora de esperar logro despertar. Lo había salvado. Le abrazo con fuerza, no volvería a perderse de su vista. Con el cuerpo, se llevaron los órganos, incluso arrancaron las extremidades de Tobirama. Al menos como pago por su crimen, sería la carne que pronto comería. Vaya que eran curiosos, y aunque seguía sin entender sus retorcidos pensamientos, su carne seguiría siendo consumida por ellos. Era algo justo.

Fin.

Realmente, no tengo idea de lo que escribí y siento que me tome muchas libertades con la leyenda, realmente me esforcé para que quedara bien. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
